Yo También TE AMO
by LagrimasSolitarias
Summary: SONIC no puede dejar de pensar en AMY, no sabe ni como termino tocando la puerta de su casa, no tiene ni idea de lo que pasara solo sabe que necesita mas de ella. LEMON SONAMY.


_HOLA LINDOS nwn bueno esto es un experimento jamás me imagine escribir de esta pareja, pero es un tributo para mi escritor favorito JUANMERCE23 el mejor escritor de SONAMY_

_Limón advertencias explícitas_

**"Yo También TE AMO"**

AMY abrió la puerta de su casa, sus ojos brillaron como jamás al contemplar a su Erizo soñado frente a su casa.

**AMY**: Sonic haz venido a…

SONIC no la dejo terminar -Entro a la casa serrando la puerta de un portazo; tomo a AMY de los hombros y la vio fijamente.

**AMY**: ¿SONIC estas bien?

Pregunto entre pensativa y preocupada. SONIC tenia la mirada fija en esos hermosos ojos Esmeraldas

-¿Que le había hecho esa Eriza que no podía dejar de pensarla? Cada vez le molestaban menos sus asfixiantes abrazos. Necesitaba de una forma desesperada que Ella lo siguiera acosando, Rogándole Dulcemente por una cita, temía mas por Ella que alguien la lastimara, adoraba salvarla protegerla de todo el mal que los rodeaba. AMY ROSE sin notarlo lo estaba volviendo loco.

Ella era lo primero que venia a su mente al despertar y lo ultimo a la hora de comenzar a soñar con Ella cada noche; no había notado como había llegado a esa casa, ni tenia idea de lo que aria. Solo tenia completamente claro que necesitaba mas de Ella.

Por primera vez en su vida no lo pensó tanto

-seguía tomando a AMY de lo hombros, acerco en un movimiento rápido sus labios a los de AMY, probando el sabor mas Dulce que pudiera existir.

AMY estaba impactada, llevaba tanto tiempo soñando con su primer Beso; raciono correspondiendo el Beso, rodeando el cuello de su amado con sus brazos, su corazón latía a una velocidad mayor a la de su amado corriendo.

SONIC profundizaba el Beso era similar a estar probando un trozo de Cielo

-Cielo que era su Tierna AMY, la cargo en sus brazos llevándola a su cuarto, conocía asta con los ojos serrados cada parte de esa casa.

La coloco con cuidado en su esponjada cama; seguía Besándola, comenzó acariciar su rostro. AMY deslizaba sus manos en la espalda de su Amado

SONIC comenzó a deslizar sus manos en el suave cuerpo de su rosadita, acariciando su delgado cuello, bajando mas encontrándose con sus dulces Senos, eran tan firmes quería sentir el rose de sus manos con cada parte de su Angelical cuerpo.

Se incoo en esa esponjada cama rompiendo el beso; pero manteniendo la mirada fija en ese par de Esmeraldas que lo miraba más enamoradas, suplicando a el Cielo que ese no fuera uno de sus tantos sueños.

SONIC se quito sus guantes blancos y zapatos

-Quería que cada centímetro de su cuerpo se rosara con el de su frágil AMY, con suavidad le quito sus botas, beso sus pies que tanto corrían detrás de El.

**AMY**: jajaja SONIC me ases cosquillas.

Dijo entre tiernas risitas. SONIC subió sus labios y manos recorriendo sus suaves piernas, jamás pensó llegar a tanto. Pero no podía evitarlo, sus manos acariciaban y besaban esas piernas que jamás habían sido tocadas.

AMY serraba los ojos aferrándose a los cubrecamas, la sensación de esos labios soñados besando sus piernas, de esas manos acariciándola con delicadeza

-La estaba estremeciendo sintiendo como la Temperatura de su cuerpo se elevaba a cada segundo. Comenzó a levantarse el vestido para que esos labios y manos siguieran su recorrido.

SONIC se volvió a hincar en esa cama para ver como su AMY se sentaba en la cama quitándose sola en vestido y los guantes

-Pero sus ojos verdes se abrieron como platos al ver que AMY no se detuvo quitándose el vestido, sino que también procedió a quitarse despacio su Sostén.

SONIC comenzó a sonrojarse por completo al tener tan cerca de El esos firmes y dulces Senos. AMY le sonrió de forma juguetona tenia a su SONIC como siempre lo había querido tener; tomo sus manos con las suyas y las coloco sobre sus Senos.

SONIC se sonrojo más, pero se dejo llevar por sus instintos masajeando despacio esos Senos.

**AMY:** ahh,,, SONIC.

Dijo entre un pequeño gemido. Se volvió a recostar en esa cama tomando las manos de SONIC con las suyas asiendo que se siguiera deslizando en su cuerpo.

SONIC se inclino a Besar ese delgado cuello, mientras sus manos se deslizaban en su abdomen plano, bajo sus labios hasta esos dulces Senos llenándolos de Besos. AMY sintió un agradable escalofrió por el contacto de esa húmeda boca besando sus Senos.

**AMY:** oh,,, SONIC.

Dijo entre otro gemido. SONIC le dio pequeñas mordiditas entre los besos, asiendo que la temperatura de AMY aumentaba mas al igual que la suya, su respiración cada vez se volvía mas agitada; se sentía como un volcán que Durmió toda su vida y hoy aria Erupción

-Bajo sus manos topándose con la única prenda que le quedaba puesta a AMY; comenzó abajarla con sus manos mientras bajaba mas sus labios besando su abdomen plano, llegando asta lo mas sagrado de su pequeña.

SONIC estaba nervioso pero serró sus ojos, unió sus labios con ese lugar sagrado que estaba sumamente húmedo.

**AMY:** ¡SONIC!

Dijo en un pequeño grito por la estremecedora sensación que le provoco su SONIC al comenzar a lamer su Virginal Vagina, introduciendo su lengua despacio, susionandola mientras que sus manos acariciaban sus suaves piernas.

**AMY:** oh,,, SONIC,,, aaaahh, SONIC,,,

Pronuncio con dificulta entre pequeños pujidos, sujetándose de las largas púas de SONIC, retorciéndose sintiendo un dulce placer. SONIC sintió que algo despertaba en el, una incomodidad en su entrepierna; de inmediato aparto sus labios de la virginal Vagina de AMY.

-AMY lo vio confundida si había estado a un segundo de tocar el éxtasis ¿Porque se había detenido? Se sentó en la cama y vio a su SONIC que tenia la mirada baja apenado.

**AMY:** ¿SONIC que paso? ¿Porque te detu…?

No pudo terminar de hablar, había bajado la mirada topándose con la Erección despierta de SONIC. Era la primera vez que miraba algo así, sonrió para si al fin tendría a su SONIC por completo.

SONIC noto que AMY miraba su Erección, sonrojándose aun mas, comenzó a Sudar; estaba muy nervioso, el pánico se apodero de el y solo pensó en huir de ahí

-Separo de la cama corriendo a la salida, cuando sintió a AMY jalar de sus brazos; arrojándolo con fuerzas de un solo jalón a la cama. AMY se puso sobre El acariciando su Pecho mirándolo con Deseo.

**AMY:** No Amado SONIC esta vez no escaparas.

Dijo mientras sus suaves manos acariciaban cada centímetro de su pecho, volvió a unir sus Labios con los suyos, quería que su SONIC se relajara lo necesitaba concentrado.

Rompió el Beso para verlo a los ojos susurrándole, en el tono más seductor que pudo haber usado.

**AMY:** Amor déjate llevar.

SONIC sintió que esas palabras dichas de esa forma en un susurro lo sacudió, asiéndolo Arde de Deseo por esa dulce Niña.

AMY recorrió el pecho y estomago de SONIC con carisias y besos, bajo sus suaves manos tomando su Erecto Órgano comenzando acariciarlo

-SONIC comenzó a jadiar por la sensación de esas suaves manos acariciando lo mas privado.

Era una sensación como estar bajo una cascada en un día caluroso, se retorcía sintiéndose apunto de explotar, no sintió en que momento tomo la cabeza de AMY con sus manos y la izo toparse con fuerzas a su Erección. AMY sabia exactamente lo que SONIC necesitaba, lo que le estaba suplicando a gritos.

Abrió su boca introduciendo su Erección en ella.

**SONIC:** AH,,,,

Un pequeño jadeo por sentir a su Tierna AMY susionar despacio su Erección, moviendo su cabeza de atrás para adelante cada vez mas rápido para torturarlo. SONIC se aferraba a los cubrecamas, retorciéndose enloquecido por el placer.

SONIC sentía que se venia en la boca de AMY, sentía venir su primer orgasmo. Pero no quería sentirlo solo El

-Tomo a AMY de los hombros la aparto de su Erección, jalándola a su altura y colocándola debajo de El; abrió con cuidado sus piernas colocándose en medio de ellas.

Su Erección palpitaba necesitaba liberarse. Pero antes necesitaba la completa aprobación de AMY. La vio fijamente intentando decir todo en esa mirada. AMY acaricio su rostro con una mano sonriéndole con dulzura.

**AMY**: SONIC siempre eh sido tuya.

SONIC le devolvió la sonrisa con sus ojos brillando, cuanto lo Amaba su AMY

-Comenzó a introducir su Erección en la húmeda y virginal Vagina de su Eriza, rompiendo lentamente su virginidad.

**AMY:** ¡SONIC!

Le grito abrazándose de su cuello, moviendo sus caderas para que entrara por completo en Ella. Sentía un dolor que jamás imagino sentir, pero no importaba seria pasajero y en el nombre del Amor.

**AMY:** ¡AHHH SONIC SOMOS UNO!

Le grito abrazándose mas de su cuello, moviendo sus caderas. SONIC comenzó abrazarla Envistiéndola al Ritmo de las caderas de AMY; plásticamente Ella lo estaba guiando

Era tan placentero estar dentro de Ella, era tan estrecha por el hecho de ser Virgen

-¿Que mas prueba quería de su Amor? Esa Eriza le estaba entregando todo sin condición alguna, solo que la Ame.

**AMY:** ¡AAAHHH! ¡SONIC! ¡AAAHH! ¡SONIC!.

Cada vez gritaba mas apretando sus ojos con fuerzas, sintiendo la respiración agitada de su SONIC en su cuello, escuchando sus jadeos. AMY movió mas sus caderas, SONIC incremento el Ritmo guiado por Ella, cada vez mas rápido los gritos de placer aumentaban en ese cuarto

-AMY no recordaba el dolor del inicio, estar con su SONIC era lo mas placentero que existía en su pequeño Infinito.

SONIC daba sus Embestidas a la misma velocidad con la que corría. AMY se aferraba mas a el gritando su nombre, sintiendo que explotaba viniendo su primer orgasmo. SONIC sentía lo mismo la mayor descarga de Adreladina saliendo de El en un Orgasmo a el mismo tiempo que AMY, viniéndose dentro de Ella.

**AMY:** ¡SONIC!

Grito mas Enamorada que antes sintiéndose completamente suya. SONIC se arrojo a un lado de Ella, sintiéndose cansado como después de una gran batalla; intentando recuperar el aliento.

Había sido la experiencia más Dulce y placentera de su Vida. AMY recupero rápido el aliento se abrazo a el muy feliz.

**AMY:** Te Amo SONIC.

SONIC la rodio con sus brazos mientras sentía que Ella se quedaba dormida, ya no podía seguir negándolo. Apunto de caer dormido por el cansancio dijo en un suave susurro.

**SONIC**: Yo También TE AMO.

**(FIN)**

_Espero les haya gustado esta es la primera vez que escribo Lemon dulce, espero sus comentarios LINDOS. Hasta el próximo fic c:_


End file.
